


Meanwhile, In the Dungeon ...

by its_in_the_water



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age II
Genre: Multi, Oral Sex, PWP, Sibling Incest, Threesome - F/F/M, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-06
Updated: 2013-11-06
Packaged: 2017-12-31 16:05:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1033629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/its_in_the_water/pseuds/its_in_the_water
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Isabela finds herself imprisoned in Danarius' dungeon, where some of his pet demons are more than happy to entertain her. In order to give herself a chance to escape, she needs to out-desire the desire demons ...</p>
<p>A PWP snippet taken from a much larger work.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Meanwhile, In the Dungeon ...

**Author's Note:**

> I was working on Walk Softly and Carry a Big Axe (http://archiveofourown.org/works/427838/chapters/720318) and wondered what Isabela would get up to during her imprisonment in Danarius' dungeon. This is what popped out. I've never written a threesome before, so it's a bit of an experiment ...
> 
> This would take place somewhere around Chapter 42 and 43 of Walk Softly, and there is a tiny amount of plot at the end which ties into the larger work.
> 
> Dedicated to darktensh17, who is a veritable fountain of porn and I really want her skillzzz.

The desire demons quite obviously had one thing in mind. Isabela crossed her arms over her knees and watched the two approach, holding very still to hide the rapid churn of her mind. She couldn't flee, not from a prison cell locked and barred with both iron and magic. She could fight, but wouldn't last long without her blades and armour. The only weapons she had left were her wits.

"Rivaini, yes?" said the male, pacing nearer. His clawed feet barely whispered over the straw, playing counterpart to the chime of his thin gold chains. "What lovely dark skin you have."

"And a spirit to match the seas." The female wound around him, her tail briefly twining with his before she swooped nearer. She reached for Isabela, the tips of her claws hovering a hair's breadth from Isabela's cheek. The purple light from the flames behind her head cast sharp shadows over her face, until Isabela saw nothing but the dark hollows where her eyes should have been and her full lips stretching in a smile. "We'll so enjoy breaking it."

Isabela caught her hand and pressed it against her cheek, swallowing a shiver at the chill. The demon's startled flinch was well worth the discomfort. "You can't break the sea," she murmured. She turned her head and lipped at the demon's inner wrist, catching her stare with heavy-lidded amber eyes. "You ride it the best you can ... and hope you survive."

_You want to play?_ She stroked up the demon's arm, skipping over her gauzy wristlets, followed her shoulder, then curved her hand around the demon's neck. The purple flames, instead of burning, licked warmly against her fingers. She pulled the unresisting demon down and pressed their lips together.

The demon tasted of fire and earth, with some musky—and not unpleasant—aroma that coated Isabela's tongue. She drew the demon in, teeth closing on her lip. 

The demon huffed and buried her hands in Isabela's thick hair, holding her firmly and deepening the kiss. Her thin tongue lapped at Isabela's mouth, reaching in to stroke untouched places.

_Where else can that tongue go?_ The thought came, unbidden, as strong and invisible as an undertow. With each lick, she felt tension in her belly, a liquid warmth that conjured phantom caresses in the tingling flesh between her thighs.

As though responding to her thoughts, something slid over her inner thigh, just over her boot cuff. She tensed and glanced down, finding the tip of the demon's tail working its way upward.

Her immediate response was to let it and enjoy the results of the no doubt energetic limb having its way, but shoved her own desire away. She had other priorities, at least for the moment. She caught it in her free hand and tightened her grip on the demon's nape. "You don't think it'll be that easy, do you?" she muttered against the demon's mouth. "You haven't even bought me dinner. Or told me your name."

"Intrigue," the demon replied. Her pupils had grown huge, nearly overcoming her yellow-white irises. "And you are dinner."

"Oh, I don't know. I'm more of a dessert girl myself." Isabela shifted her weight and rose onto her knees, putting herself slightly above Intrigue's horn-topped height. "It's been a long time since I've had snake. Quite the delicacy. I like it in a rich ... cream ... sauce." She traced the chains about Intrigue's neck, following them over the swell of a breast.

Intrigue's head tilted back, exposing more of her throat, and her eyelids drooped. She plucked at the ties of Isabela's shift.

"Dear sister," interrupted the male, his voice modulating into human tones. "Have you forgotten that pain comes before pleasure?"

From the corner of an eye, Isabela watched him change from a purple-skinned, broad-shouldered incubus into a familiar curly-haired and tanned human.

"It will make the meal that much sweeter," he said in Inigo's familiar accent. "What greater spice than stymied desire?"

Though an accurate rendition of Isabela's first great lover, the attempt did little more than make her eyes roll. She closed the gap between herself and Intrigue and kissed her jaw. "I have little interest in the shadows of mortal men and women," she said beneath Intrigue's ear. "You are beauty enough for me, my viperess."

Intrigue chuckled. Her thin, strong arms closed around Isabela. The chains dangling from her naked breasts rubbed Isabela's nipples through the fabric of her shift, exciting them to hardness. Her tail resumed its exploration of Isabela's legs and her claws sketched across the back of Isabela's neck, over her shoulders, and then lower, to the scrap of exposed skin at her hip.

"Sister," the male said again, his voice deepening. "Hear me." It was Antonio's body that kicked the straw in irritation. The Antivan half elf duellist, his square-jawed face screwed into a frown, stalked closer. 

Isabela's fingers dipped beneath the fabric slung across Intrigue's hips to caress the flesh beneath, finding it scaly, but pliable, roughening toward the base of her tail. She lifted her eyes to meet Antonio's frustrated glare, watching him fight not to follow her hand on his sister's body. "I like you the way you were, handsome," she broke away from Intrigue to say. "I don't want old lovers. They're the past and nothing more."

His scowl deepened, but, slowly, he let the illusion fade away and reverted to his demon form.

Isabela kept his gaze trapped in her own. She played with Intrigue's tail and licked her ear, her amusement and desire heightening at the male's struggle. Beneath his own flimsy clothing, she could detect the swell of his flesh. "Tell me your name," she murmured. "And I might let you play with us."

He bared his teeth. "Delirium. You will scream it soon enough."

Intrigue cast a glare over her shoulder. "Only when I am finished, brother."

"Only when I am finished," Isabela corrected. She jerked Intrigue against her body, squeezing the demon's ass. Before she lost momentum, she slithered her hand down, into the warmth between Intrigue's thighs and under her tail, and found the moist warmth of her nethers.

_Thank the Maker this is humanlike._ Isabela sent up a brief prayer of thanks as her nimble fingers stroked Intrigue's slick lips. 

Intrigue rocked her hips and nuzzled Isabela's hair. Her tail writhed up under Isabela's shift, tightening around her thigh. Her hands slid up Isabela's ass, lifting her shift and exposing her. The cool air came as a shock, followed by the caress of scaly tail against her wet labia and clitoris.

Movement brought her eyes open. She pointed with her free hand at Delirium. "On your knees."

"No." He barely fit his meagre clothing. Beneath the sashes crossed over his loins, a massive phallus stood erect. He took another step closer, already reaching.

"You can watch," she asserted more strongly. Her lip curled and she slowly looked him over. "It will be far sweeter for the wait. On your knees, _Delirium_."

He flinched, clawed hands opening and closing.

"I'll be ready for you soon." She rubbed herself against Intrigue's tail and let her thighs open wider.

Delirium slowly sank to his knees, his tail thrashing in the straw. His hungry stare followed their movements and his purple flames burned brighter. His long tongue lapped the air, scenting it like a serpent. The sight sent a bolt of heat through Isabela's loins as she imagined it finding her own delicate parts, imagined it flicking inside of her body.

Her movements slow and careful, Isabela leaned away from Intrigue and began pulling the ties of her shift open. Intrigue ducked her head and nipped at each inch of flesh as it was revealed, making Isabela squirm from the sharp pain and the new sensations of horn against skin, of demon flames washing against her chin. She ground energetically against Intrigue's tail, riding on waves of pleasure, and delved more deeply into Intrigue's wet slit.

Isabela's breasts appeared, one at a time, bounding over her shift. Intrigue took them in hand, her lips clamping around one. As she sucked, Isabela sighed loudly and arched. The sensation in her nipple and her nethers raced through her body, until she built to a low crescendo.

"Oh ..." she moaned, tossing her head. Moisture crept down her thighs, coating Intrigue's tail. The scent of her own release mingled with the musky demons and the dry straw. 

Intrigue tore her shift the rest of the way down, laying bare Isabela's stomach and loins. Her swollen, pink labia hugged Intrigue's purple tail as it moved back and forth across the aching flesh. Isabela wrenched Intrigue's thin coverings aside, revealing her own dark privates. Her lips were perfect and inhuman, spotted with tiny tattoos. Isabela fought the urge to get a closer look. That would come soon enough. 

"You want something inside you," she gasped in Intrigue's ear. "Don't you?" She flicked Intrigue's clitoris and the demon jumped. Around her fingers, Intrigue's flesh seemed to throb. She lifted her eyes to Delirium, whose frustration flavoured the air. She crooked a finger at him. "Come here, Delirium. Fuck her."

"I'd rather have you," he growled, rising to a crouch.

"Later." She smirked. "I want to watch first." With both hands, she pulled Intrigue's thighs apart, reaching in with gentle middle fingers to stroke her velvet soft slit. "She wants your cock inside of her."

Intrigue sank onto her haunches, trying to capture Isabela's fingers, but Isabela pulled them away. 

"Look at how eager she is," Isabela murmured. She paused to release a breath as Intrigue's tail tightened. "How eager I am. I want to watch. Come here."

Again, Delirium seemed to debate with himself. Then he stood and advanced.

He laid a broad, clawed hand on Intrigue's shoulder and forced her to bend forward, shoving her face into Isabela's chest. His other hand clamped on her hip, urging her ass to rise.

Isabela reached up and grabbed one of his horns, wrenching his head down to capture his sneer with her lips, sandwiching Intrigue between them. She slithered her other arm between Intrigue's legs and cupped her palm over the hardness beneath Delirium's gold and blue sash. The long, thick shaft startled her, as it was so much larger than a human's.

But not impossible. Her privates, already sensitized, throbbed with need, answering the pulse of Delirium's blood-swollen erection.

She burrowed into Delirium's sash, curved her hand around him, and squeezed. He groaned into her mouth and thrust into her grip. She quickly freed him from his garments and lined him up with Intrigue's wet opening. He shoved in and they all cried out; Intrigue from the penetration, Isabela as Intrigue bit down on her breast, and Delirium as Isabela bit his lip. Delirium clutched Isabela's head in one hand and his sister's hip with the other, and drove in again, growling. 

Intrigue wrapped her arms around Isabela's waist and slowly descended, her mouth cool against bare and heated skin, to the crook between Isabela's legs. Her horns pressed against Isabela's waist, pinning her in place. Her flames caressed Isabela's belly. She nuzzled Isabela's mound and her tongue flicked out, lashing hot. 

Delirium thrust, forcing Intrigue and then Isabela down against the straw. Intrigue, on hands and elbows, buried her face between Isabela's thighs and her long, demon's tongue wriggled in past Isabela's tingling lips, licking deep in her clenching vagina. With each of Delirium's movements, Intrigue went deeper. She sucked on Isabela's clitoris, bringing it to tingling life. Her hands skimmed up and down Isabela's thighs, claws delicately pricking and cooling the sweaty skin.

Her head thrown back and braced on her hands, Isabela's boot heels scrabbled against the straw and stone. She let pleasure wash over her from the roll of Intrigue's tongue and the steady rhythm from Delirium that ran through their connected bodies. Delirium groaned loudly into her mouth, his tone changing and pitch rising. Moments before his climax, Isabela shook herself to awareness and grabbed the base of his cock. He tried to thrust into Intrigue and she shoved him away.

"No," Isabela said, tearing her mouth away from his. "Not yet, you horny bastard." 

He snarled and tried to force his way past her hand, but Isabela shoved him again and Intrigue twitched her hips out of Delirium's grasp. She lifted her head and smiled, her lips slick with Isabela's juices.

"The sea maid wants you to herself," she crooned.

"I want you both." She pulled Intrigue up so she could taste her own pleasure on Intrigue's tongue, snuggling closer and urging Intrigue to straddle her thighs with a palm pressed to her firm buttock.

Delirium hovered and crushed them both against his chest. She felt his hard member seeking her out beneath their bodies, the blunt, sticky head probing the taut tendons in the angle of thigh and privates. He growled in frustration when no soft, willing flesh welcomed him in.

"Is there something you want, darling?" Isabela purred. She rose up on her knees and pushed him onto his back. She mounted him, tucking his turgid demon shaft between her slippery lips, tantalizingly close to her slit. She ground against him, savouring the friction and pressure against his rock hard flesh.

At Delirium's urging, Intrigue shuffled backward. She cast a coy smile over her shoulder before settling on his face, then arched, muscles bunching and sliding under her soft, scaly hide. As she rode atop her brother's face, rising and falling, Isabela caught glimpses of his dark purple tongue working in and out of her, and the sight made her hungry for the same.

With a flick of the hip and flex of the thigh, she allowed Delirium's cock to bob up. The mushroom tip pressed against her, too wide to accommodate. Her lips strained, pain crackling around the intrusion. She sighed and forced herself to relax, reaching down to rub her clitoris and meet the pain with heady pleasure. Delirium's cock nuzzled deeper, splitting her wide, then, with a cry from her and a muffled roar from him, he forced his way in, thrusting deep enough to make her choke on a gasp.

"Maker's breath," she huffed. "Any deeper and you'd be kissing my molars."

His hips twitched in answer and his cock nudged against a spot that made her insides go both tense and liquidy. She wanted to squirm around his huge length, but his hands gripped her thighs and his fingers curved around her ass, adding the sting of sharp claws to the sensations assaulting her senses. She braced herself on the blades of his hipbones and watched the muscles beneath his purple skin bunching and sliding as he moved. He rocked her like a ship in choppy waters, at times fast, at others slow, the unexpected dives and sudden ascensions startling her to further heights of pleasure.

Eyes closed, Isabela rode him out. Her eyes flashed open when she felt a cool touch on her chest. Intrigue, still sitting atop her brother's face, leaned forward to caress Isabela's breasts. Her long tongue flicked out, catching a nipple and hardening it. Isabela shifted to meet her with a kiss, sucking on her tongue. Her own flavour continued to coat Intrigue's mouth, clotting her nostrils and throat like a heady musk. Intrigue moaned happily, her body heaving up and down. She tucked her face into Isabela's hair and sucked on her golden earrings, making Isabela shiver from the breath gusting into her ear.

They moved together, Delirium bucking and devouring beneath them, Isabela riding him and holding Intrigue closely. Intrigue's slick tongue seemed to go everywhere, but with a growing frenzy. Her movements became quick and erratic as she ground into Delirium's face. Isabela thrummed with the same wanton desire, only increasing as she met the slits of Intrigue's eyes and found pure pleasure and joy hiding there.

With a suddenness that made her cry out, she broke through the peak of pleasure, tightening around Delirium's cock, her ecstasy flooding out in a tide. Delirium roared, his voice muffled, and his entire body arched. His cock pulsed and Isabela felt the pressure of his release fill her belly. 

They collapsed together. Intrigue curled together with her, and Delirium drew them both to his rumbling chest. Isabela could barely think, could barely move. She lay in the arms of demons, straw irritating her skin, and held fast to consciousness. She had survived the encounter, at least, with unveiled eyes. Desire demons tended to steal unsuspecting people into a dream realm. But Isabela remained in Danarius' dungeon. She could, perhaps, find a way to get Intrigue and Delirium on her side.

Once they woke up, anyway. 

She listened to their raspy breaths, and caught snatches of what was happening outside of her cell. Only with great effort did she keep from waking them. She couldn't afford to push too hard or too quickly, and lose what little chance she had.

/.\\./.\

She played gentle fingertips over Intrigue's shoulder, watching the tiny scales scintillate under the pressure. One of Intrigue's yellow eyes slitted open and her lips twitched.

"You aren't weary?" She purred. Her tail found its way around Isabela's thigh and claws pricked a trail up her spine.

"The sea maid has the endurance of the tides," rumbled Delirium. His wide palm cupped her buttock familiarly. "And the fury of a squall. My sister and I ... require some small moment of rest."

Isabela could have slept for days. Her every strength had fled, leaving her little more than a warm puddle of exceedingly satisfied taffy. But each mutter from the main chamber, each cry, each oily mumble of magic urged her to alertness.

"Rest? Perhaps you should open the door, then, my loves." Isabela shifted onto her side to glance at the barred door, and the flickers of fire light from without. She tapped Delirium's horn. "How can you expect me to leave you be, you delicious musk ox?"

He tried to catch her hand. Laughing, she avoided him and tweaked the chains hanging from his nipples.

"We cannot, sea wench." He snuggled closer, pressing her naked loins against his cool, thickening flesh. "We have a contract with Danarius."

"You're his servants."

"Hardly," Intrigue chuckled in her ear, and nipped at a golden ring. "More like investors. He tore the Fade for us. We offer some of our power and he provides a rich feeding ground. And, one day, his guard will drop and we'll complete the deal. With his soul."

"What about the Viscount?"

"What of him?"

"Isn't he your true master?"

"Hmm." Claws prickled delicately all over her skin, making her shiver.

"Shouldn't you serve him, not Danarius?"

"We serve none but ourselves," Intrigue said after some thought. "He will bring us into this world and we will be the masters." She nuzzled Isabela's black waves of hair. "Perhaps we will keep you as our pet."

Isabela forced a laugh. "Funny, I was just thinking the same of you."

They chuckled and twined around her. However, they did not object, and she pondered this as they subsided into slumber.


End file.
